mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page! When I make a trade market tell me here so you can buy items. Have fun! I have a trade market up so you can get items. Legoguy1866 (talk) My store can be found here! Thanks Hoever did that thanks!-- 01:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Ajraddatz. Your welcome :) 01:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :: See now isn't that just easier.-- 03:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 12:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Store I am here to help. (Stock up your market.) You will soon have a new rank 6 item for your store! check your mln mail.-- 14:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Cool!-- 15:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Did you receive the "package" ? -- 15:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I just got it.-- 15:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Great! ( by the way which glatorians seal do you want? ).-- 16:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Tarix's.-- 01:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) check out my talk page.-- 02:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 10% Discount The 2,000 Post Message Board Poster 10% Discount!! From Now On You Will Recieve A 10% Discount On Transactions At the First stop Lego shop!! Skullkeepa14 Added the following Comment: For The 2,000 Posterer!! -- 12:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wow thanks a lot!-- 14:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What does that mean?-- 22:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I am not entirely sure.... Oh! I know. Legoguy has posted 2000 times on the LEGO Message Boards, and he gets a discount. 22:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Page I can make your entire background colorful if you want.-- 15:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay can you do that? Thanks!-- 23:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Just wait a sec.-- 23:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) done hope you like it cheers*-- 23:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot!-- 23:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) anytime.-- 23:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your a great friend.-- 23:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) pipe well I see that you have improved your page when I was gone I like it!!! and I will send you the pipe. ps for you its only 20 clicks for the pipe. note: please do not sell it in your store, you should save it you will need 50 of them for rank 5 -- 14:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay but just to let you know I'm just doing this, and Arcade Games on MLN.And my store.-- 15:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) store no thanks-- 14:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than.-- 15:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) page Nice page legoguy looks like its doing fine. ( If your store needs more items The MLN Elves can help you out if you want. ) Okay.-- 01:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I can give your store fair dust. Whenever a customer asks for it just put it on the item list.-- 00:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have 2 Fairy Dusts right now but I could use some more.-- 00:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well like I siad just put it on the list and whenever a customer asks for it I'll take care of it. :)-- 00:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 00:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Great! p.s. as a waiter at my store you should take the orders more often when you can.-- 01:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try doing that more often.-- 01:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear it :)-- 01:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No problem!-- 01:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) pic I seen you have a problem with upload pics here is a link may be can help you if you cant send by email the pic and I upload it. 01:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll vote.-- 12:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please sign your sig again. -- 12:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 12:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sure.-- 12:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Archive Use the template. I've fixed for you :) 21:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : Apparently Kjhf doesn't like my traditional way of archiving. For you next archive, move your page to User Talk:Legoguy1866/Archive2. 22:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Whoot! Wow thamks so much!-- 00:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) For My 1st Customer Ever!! Your 2,000 Posterer 10% Discount Has Been Upgraded to: The Ultra Special Quantum First Customer Ever Award This Award Entitles You To A Whopping 20% Discount At The 1st Stop Lego Shop Enjoy!!-- 12:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks again!-- 12:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Get Shopping!!-- 13:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Page I got your message and I have a question. How do I make my user page on the wiki? drogdo9 Click the My page buttun and put your rank your badges your MLN name stuff like that.-- 21:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hope that helped!-- 21:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) It sure did! drogdo9 rank help I was wondering if you needed any help with your rank that does not require clicks.-- 00:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I need Vitcory Banners! I don't have any!-- 00:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Great! I could set up a stunt track mod rank 3! But only for a limited time.-- 00:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :If i have any extra clicks i could click your race mods.-- 00:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) First I need a Stunt Car rank 3.-- 00:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I see... You know drone7133 helped the rank three customers when he worked with me Along time ago. Before we joined this wiki! -- 00:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I can get a stunt car. It won't cost you a click.-- 01:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.02:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Pic Hey I noticed you have a fussy pic on your page would you like me to put a clearer one on for you? -- 00:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sure if you want to.-- 00:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Here -- 01:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 13:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hypnotic mart I left a message on the hypnotic mart page for you concerning your buy.-- 02:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Please send I clicked.-- 15:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Archive I'm archiving this now put in new talk page (When made).-- 15:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Huge mistake I need help getting a new Talk page becausse I want it Achived.-- 16:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ill fix it... Pay Thanks for the activity! I will now pay you check your Mail.-- 00:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!-- 17:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) whoops! I think I accidentally deleted your friend request. Please send it again.-- 21:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Okay.-- 12:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Rank 3 I noticed you are Rank 3, if you set up a Race Track module I will click on it for free. 02:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh okay!(I might want to get vitcory Ribbens first.-- 12:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) a rank 1 will give you ribbons every time i lose. 00:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC)